Wake Up Call
by rugrat4eva
Summary: Another One-Shot for my story, 'Redemption Song'... It's about the first time that Reid cheated on Mia...


**A/N****: It's another one shot, focused around Reid and Mia… again… I felt bad because I introduced a lot of different situations and relationships in 'Redemption Song' and I didn't really elaborate on them… This one is about the first time Reid actually did the deed and cheated on Mia. **

**I own nothing but Mia…**

He paced around the room, his eyes constantly watching the clock, watching the time dwindle aaway. He had screwed up again; going much farther than just a rumor this time around. He actually cheated on Mia. The girl who had always been there for him. The girl who loved him despite all his many faults. Reid couldn't even believe that he did that because it didn't even feel like it was him; it felt like an out of body experience, like he was watching his body but had no control over what it was doing.

The next thing that happened to him was a blur. He felt arms wrapping around his shoulders, turning him around to face whoever was behind him. Then, he felt a fist connect with his eye, and then his jaw. The girl had run off somewhere, so he was left alone with his attacker. "What the fuck are you doing, Reid?" the voice yelled at him, not letting Reid hit the ground as he would of liked. "Why the hell would you do that to Mia?" the voice was different so he knew there was more than one person there. "She deserves way better than this, man."

The voices stopped talking to him and before he knew it, they were gone. He was leaning on the wall in the back alley at Nicky's and was about to leave, until he felt another arm on his shoulders. Before he thought about it, his eyes bleed black, and the person was in the air. He looked and saw who it was and let his eyes go back to normal when recognition hit him. "Sorry, Baby Boy. I didn't know who it was." He heard a sarcastic snicker come from his friend as he started lifting himself off the floor. "Right, Reid." He shook his head and started to walk over to Tyler. "Some guys just jumped me. Where the fuck we're you?" he asked, offering his hand to help him up, but was shocked when his hand was pushed away. "I was driving your girlfriend back to the dorms, cause she was in no shape to take herself." Tyler said, finally back on his feet. "She saw you come out here with some blonde and followed you. When she came back in, she was crazy upset, so Caleb and Pogue came out here and I drove Mia and Kate back to school. So you didn't get jumped by some random guys, it was Caleb and Pogue and from what I can see, it was well deserved. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Reid let everything that happened come back to his head. He didn't know who the blonde girl was, but the voices of the guys who attacked him sounded all too familiar. "I should have known when the first punch connected. Fuck. Pogue hits hard, man." He said, rubbing his jaw; the pain finally setting in. Tyler started walking in the direction of his Hummer and opened the passenger door for Reid. "Why would you do that to Mia?" he asked, after Reid got in and started driving. "She loves you, jackass and you probably just ruined every chance you had with her." When he got to a red light, he looked over at Reid, his head hung low, his eye starting to swell. The light turned green, and Tyler resumed driving, a little faster than before so Reid could get some ice for his bruises. "Let's just hope, for your sake, that this can be fixed." He said, watching Reid slowly nod his head from the corner of his eye.

When Reid and Tyler got to the dorms, Reid went straight to Mia's room, leaving Tyler in the parking lot. When he got to there, he began to frantically knock on the door. At first, no one answered, which made him sigh and start knocking again. Tyler had finally caught up to him and started to pull him away from the door, until the door slowly opened. Reid shook out of Tyler's grip and went back to the door, only to be disappointed at who was there. "Let me talk to her, Kate. Please." He asked; his eyes full of remorse and his voice had a pleading tone. "She doesn't wanna talk to you." Kate said; her voice cold and full of anger. "Besides, she's asleep anyway. Tired herself out from crying all the way here." She said, adding more to Reid's guilt. He nodded and turned to Tyler, who was already halfway down the hall. Before he walked away he turned back to Kate. "Can you tell her that I'm sorry when she wakes up?" he asked. Kate nodded and sighed at him. "I don't know what it will do though Reid." She said, seeing that he actually meant his apology. "There's only so much one person can take, and you keep testing her limits. The constant rumors are one thing, but the actual action? She might not be able to move past this." He nodded in agreement with her. "I wouldn't blame her if she couldn't." he said, his voice low. "But I just want her to know that I didn't mean to hurt her and that I love her."

Kate nodded and closed the door as Reid walked away. She sat back on the bed, next to Mia, who was awake and listening to everything that was just said. "He seems really sorry." Kate said, putting her arm around Mia's shoulder. Mia looked down at the ground, moving her feet around in a circle. "Being sorry doesn't change what he did." She said, leaning her head on Kate's shoulder. "If it were Pogue, what would you do?" she asked, already knowing the answer to that question. Kate laughed before she answered. "Kick his ass and make him regret it." Mia nodded and lifted her head to look at Kate. "Well thanks to Pogue and Caleb, the ass kicking already happened." Kate chuckled and nodded along with Mia. "And the only way I can think of making him regret it is dumping him." Kate kept nodding in agreement with her, knowing that if she were in the same shoes, that is exactly what she would do. "Are you sure, sweety?" She asked, wanting to be completely sure that this was what she wanted to do without regret. "Why don't you sleep on it and give yourself time to let it all sink in, before you decide." Mia nodded and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, letting the sleep take her.

The next day, Reid walked into his 1st period class, his eye completely swollen and his jaw extremely sore. He looked up a few rows and saw Caleb and Pogue sitting with Kate and Mia. He knew that unless he wanted both his eyes to be swollen, he shouldn't go up there, so he settled on a seat a few rows down from them. From what he had heard, the entire school had already known what happened. Most likely due to that blonde blabbing to whomever she saw. 'I really need to find out who she is' he thought to himself, as Tyler came and sat with him. "Smart move." He said and sneakily handed Reid his phone. Reid looked at him confused. "Pogue has Mia's phone. He took it before class started so he could intercept you. But since I'm not in the dog house like you are, my messages will get through." Reid nodded and started quickly typing a message on Tyler's phone and sent it to Mia. He handed it back to Tyler before Pogue saw him with it, and watched the phone go from Pogue to Kate to Mia. He watched as the message got read and Mia's eyes fell on him for a brief moment. Her head went down and a reply was typed and then the phone went in her pocket. Before Reid could ask Tyler what it said, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and read the message silently to himself.

**Let's just meet up after class nd get this ova wit… Meet me in the library?**

Reid felt a mix of emotions at the message, and a bit of confusion from the message. A flood of questions hit him as their teacher came in and started the lesson. What was she gonna say to him? What was he gonna say to her? Did Mia plan on dumping him? How was she gonna get away from her "bodyguards"? Why did she send the message to his phone and not back to Tyler's'? He kept thinking about these questions and more as he put his head down for his usual 1st period nap.

Right when he was falling into a nice dream, in which he wasn't the screw up everyone knew he was, he felt a hand shake his shoulders. He looked up to see Tyler standing over him with his books in his hands. "Class is over." He said, watching Reid jump out his seat and head out the door on the other side of the room. Tyler watched him leave in confusion, but turned around and shrugged his shoulders at the weird behavior of his best friend and left the classroom to go to his next class.

Reid practically ran to the library, getting there right as the bell rang. He walked to the back of the library, knowing that it was Mia's favorite place to study or get out of her room when Kate was there with Pogue. He made a left at the last row of books and walked down the aisle to find Mia standing at the corner with her head down. "I never would of thought that you'd willingly skip class." He said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I didn't really wanna go anyway." She said, not looking up at him. "Too many people staring." He nodded his head and leaned against the shelf across from her. "How'd you get away from Pogue and Caleb?" he asked, honestly intrigued and in need of an answer. "Kate helped but it wasn't all that hard to do." She said, messing around with her skirt. "It helps that I don't have any more classes with them until lunch, though." He nodded and just stared at her.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Mia looked up at Reid and folded her arms across her chest. "Give me 5 reasons as to why I should forgive you." She said, looking him dead in the eyes, hers on the brink of tears. Reid wanted to pull her into his arms and make her feel better but he knew that he couldn't because he was the reason she was upset. "I can't." he said, his voice low. "I can't do that because I know that you shouldn't forgive me. And I'm not asking you too either. I screwed up, I know I did and you deserve better than that. All I can say that if you were to forgive me, I can try to be the guy you deserve."

Mia looked at Reid, confused. She thought that he was gonna beg and plead and she would just end things between them and move on, but she didn't expect him to say that. She didn't expect him to basically accept the fact that she might break up with him. That threw her for a loop because it was out of character for him, but then again, whenever she was with him, he was out of character. It was like he was a different person; sort of like Dr Jekyll and my Hyde-ish. In a way, it was kind of weird, but then again, this was when Mia got the guy she fell in love with; the guy she wanted to be with. 'If only he was like this all the time.' She thought to herself.

"The smart thing for you to do would be to end this right now." Reid said, breaking Mia out of her thoughts. "It would save you a lot of potential pain." Mia looked Reid in the eyes again, acknowledging that she knew he was right. "Maybe I'm not as smart as you think I am." She said, low enough for him to hear her. Going into this conversation, Mia knew exactly what she wanted to do, but now, she was confused. She needed time to think again. 'Damn you, Reid.' She thought to herself. 'You're making me fight myself.' Mia started walking away from their corner, realizing that the period was about to end. "I need to re-think this, Reid." She said before rushing out the aisle. "I'll call you later." She said, before leaving the library, leaving Reid standing there, under the impression that he still had a chance.

This brings us back to Reid pacing in his room. From the library, he had gone to his other classes, and found out that Mia actually cut most of her classes that day. All the guys were shocked until Kate got a text from Mia around lunchtime, saying that she went back to the dorms because she was tired of all the people staring at her. After classes ended, Reid made up some excuse to get out swim practice, partly to go wait for Mia to call, and partly because he wasn't really up for messing with Pogue and Caleb just yet.

After the first two hours of waiting, Tyler sent him a message saying that he was going to Nicky's with Pogue, Kate, Caleb, and Mia and that he should meet him outside if he wanted to go. He thought about it briefly and then decided not to because it would eventually start more problems. He fell out on his bed, realizing that Mia completely intended to dump him and that he let go of the girl who was probably the best thing to ever happen to him. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to thoughts of Mia.

Kate came back to her and Mia's dorm to find Mia faced down in her pillow with her head phones in her ears. Kate put her bag on the floor by her bed and threw her pillow at Mia. "What the…" Mia started, pulling her headphones out and turning to Kate, who was already halfway out her uniform. "How'd it go with Reid?" she asked, putting on the outfit she picked out before classes started that day. Mia sighed and sat up on her bed. "Confusing." She said, putting the pillow over her face and falling backwards on her bed. Kate laughed and pulled the pillow away. "Let me guess?? He got all sweet and beggy?" She asked, walking over to the mirror on the door. "No, he did the opposite." Mia said, walking over to her closet. "He told me that I shouldn't forgive him and that the smart thing to do would be to end things with him." Kate stood and looked at Mia in a state of shock. "I didn't expect that." Mia scoffed as she looked for a specific top. "You're telling me." She said, throwing a purple halter top at Kate. "This looks better. Especially with those boots." Kate started switching the shirt as Mia sat back down on her bed. "So what are you gonna do?" Kate asked, walking over to Mia so she could help her tie the shirt. "I don't know." she responded, turning Kate to the mirror so she could see. Kate spun around and put her hands on Mia's shoulders. "I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna change into a sexy outfit, come with us to Nicky's and dance your problems away." Mia laughed and started shaking her head. "I don't want to, Kate." Kate pushed her in front of her closet and started rummaging through it. "You don't have a choice, Johnson." Mia sighed, knowing that she wasn't gonna win this one. "Fine, Tunney. I'll go, but I already know that I won't have fun."

Reid slept for what felt like days, dreaming of the nicer times he had with Mia; before he screwed everything up and ruined the best relationship he ever had. He reluctantly opened his eyes, knowing that it was only a matter of time before his world came crashing down. He looked at the clock by his bed, seeing that it was after midnight. He was about to turn over and go back to sleep, but there was a knock at the door. 'Baby Boy probably forgot his key somewhere.' He thought as he got up to answer the door. When he did, the last person he was expecting to see was standing there. "Mia, what are you doing here?" Mia ran her hands through her hair and started fidgeting on her heels. "You didn't answer my phone calls. Can I come in? I'm already in enough trouble as it is for ditching; I don't need another detention." Reid nodded and stepped aside so she could walk in. "Before you say anything," Reid started, closing the door. "I just wanted you to know that I love you. So much that it scares the shit out of me most of the time. And that I love you enough to let you go. So, I'm fine with you ending this."

Mia stood there and listened to everything he had to say. If it was earlier on in that day, she would have done just that. But with the time she had put into rethinking this whole thing, and a conversation she had with a certain blonde, her whole perspective changed. "I didn't come here to break up with you, Reid." She said, surprising him. "You made a mistake, Reid. Yea it was a horrible thing to do, and I know that if you have sex with another girl again, we're done. I'm at the point right now, where I just wanna erase it from my mind, and see what happens next." Reid looked at her shocked. "You can really forgive me for doing that to you?" Mia lightly smiled and looked at him. "I didn't say that I forgave you either. But I do wanna see if we can get past this." He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh of relief. "What made you want to?" he asked, not looking at her, afraid that if he did, he'd see that he was dreaming. Mia blew out a deep breath and stood up. "The fact that the girl you slept with said that you called her 'Mia' all night. That and the fact that I think that we're worth trying to fix. But if this happens again, Reid…" she said, her voice serious at the last statement. "I love you" was the first thing out of his mouth before he looked up at her. "I haven't completely screw everything up." He said, making Mia chuckle. "No you haven't. Not completely anyway. But you are on probation, Garwin." He nodded and stood up. "I'll take whatever you give me, baby." Mia nodded and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm tired." Before she left, Reid pulled her into his arms and let the relief overcome him. Mia was still his even though he knew that she shouldn't be. He knew now that he had to try harder because he didn't want to lose her. He had to be the guy worthy of being with her. The guy no one knew he was. This was gonna be a difficult thing to do, but it would be worth it if he got to keep Mia in the end.

This was his wake up call. He just hoped that he wasn't dumb enough to ignore it.

**A little side-note, I mainly write one shots when I get bored, and I got a new idea for a few other ones too so I might just make a group of one shots that go along with my main story… PLZ PLZ let me know what you think!!! Nd read & review my other one shot, 'Unapologize'…. and my main story, 'Redemption Song' (That's where the relationships and everything is based from)**

**I'll update Redemption Song soon**

**Rugrat4eva**


End file.
